Leyendo Harry Potter: La Piedra Filosofal
by NinaHope
Summary: Llamados por Dumbledore, todos se encuentran en el Gran Comedor, donde una chica aparece y les dicen que leeran libros del pasado y futuro de uno de sus alumnos ¿Que esta pasando? A pesar de la confusion, todos leeran la saga de Harry Potter (Fail summary... algun dia mejorare, lo juro)
1. Capítulo 0: ¡¿Leer libros!

Era una mañana normal en Howarts, todos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar y escuchar lo que el director tenía que decirles. El trió dorado hablaba sobre Cho, mientras Hermione insistía que ya lo sabía y que debía de habérselo pensado mejor cuando la invito a salir, Ron solo dijo directo y claro que terminara con ella y ya, cuando chocaron contra algunos alumnos que se habían quedado parados en la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Harry parándose de puntillas para ver.

-¡Estorban!-les grito Ron, haciendo que los chicos que estaban hay parados, mirándoles mal, se fueran a sus mesas.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Miren!-les señalo Hermione

Justo a un lado de la mesa Gryffindor, en la pared, se vio una gran puerta de madera negra, con labrados que parecían antiguos y un escudo de armas tallado justo en medio. Los tres avanzaron y se sentaron en su mesa, en un lugar que les diera una buena vista de la puerta pero sin ser demasiado obvios. Poco a poco se fue llenando el Gran Comedor, y cuando todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban hay, entro Dumbledore seguido de todos los Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, OjoLoco Moody, Cornelius Fudge, unos cuantos aurores y un gran perro negro, que fue directamente a con Harry.

-Hola Canuto-saludo Harry, acariciándole después de que se sentara junto a él, recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta-hola Remus-saludo al mayor, que se acerco a él y le abrazo.

-Hola Harry-le dio una cálida sonrisa, Hermione le cedió su lugar, recorriéndose uno, y este se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-soltó Ron cuando su familia, menos Percy, los saludaron

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu familia?-le regaño su madre, mientras el director aparecía una mesa para los invitados y ellos se sentaban hay.

-Lo siento, pero es que…

-¡Bueno!-los interrumpió Dumbledore, enfrente -¡Los eh citado todos aquí porque me ha llegado una carta de unas buenas personas del futuro que nos quieren ayudar! Como todos saben, el año pasado, a los finales del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Lord Voldemort-estremecimiento general en la mayoría de las personas- regreso, se acercan tiempos de guerra, y nuestros misteriosos amigos nos han ofrecido una mano, pues dicen querer evitar tantas pérdidas como les sea posible, ahora, les leeré la carta:

_Querido Howarts:_

_Nosotros, después de muchas vueltas y chantajes a cierto metamorfomago con debilidades por cierta rubia de nuestra parte, les enviaremos una serie de libros que les relataran la vida de uno de sus estudiantes, que los ayudara en la guerra contra Voldemort. A pesar de lo que posiblemente estén pensando, nuestro futuro está lleno de paz, pues ese megalómano ya no existe, pero a costa de muchas vidas. Nuestro propósito es que, ya puestos sobre aviso, estén preparados y puedan salvar a tantos como les sea posible. Les enviaremos a alguien (que por el momento no sabe de qué va este asunto y con seguridad querrá matarnos después, ya que hagan lo que hagan no se puede evitar la lectura completa) que les llevara los libros y los acompañara durante la lectura._

_Con Cariño:_

_LTG_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de recuperarse, pues la puerta negra se había abierto de repente.

Al otro lado se veía una larga escalera de mármol blanco al fondo del recibidor, que era extremadamente grande y estaba finamente decorado, parecía la entrada a una mansión. Una chica alta de largo cabello negro, que le llagaba a la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos grises enmarcados en unos lentes de marco rojo eléctrico, de piel blanca y de apariencia suave, bajaba las escaleras. Vestía a manera muggle, una falda entablada negra, botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color y una blusa de manga larga negra, sobre la que llevaba una playera de manga corta de color roja, a juego con sus calcetas por encima de las rodillas, que llevaba escrito "I Love Slash". Llevaba una mochila al hombro, una libreta y una vuela pluma la seguían flotando, en una mano llevaba un termo, en la otra un libro abierto y en la boca un pan. Parecía muy concentrada en su lectura mientras bajaba, aun con el pan en la boca, murmuraba cosas y la pluma escribía casi sin descanso, cuando llego a la puerta y aparto la vista del libro, los miro asombrada y se le cayó el pan de la boca.

-…¡POTTER!-bramo poniéndose roja de la furia, mirando de un lado a otro-¡¿QUE MIERDA HICIERON LUPIN, WEASLEY Y TU?!-los de dichos apellidos en el presente se encogieron en sus lugares.

En ese momento un vociferador cayó en la mesa de los leones, abriéndose de inmediato y una voz, sexy si le preguntan a las chicas, salió de él.

_Hola mi hermosa, cariñosa, inteligente, amable y comprensiva tía._

La chica bufo, a nadie le paso desapercibido que solo adulaba para que no le fuera les fuera tan mal.

_Veras, Tonos, los primos, mis hermanos y yo, pensamos que sería buena idea que nuestros padres leyeran "_esos_" libros para evitar tantas perdidas como les sea posible. En este momento estas en el quinto año, antes de… ya sabes, "_aquell_o", más específicamente, unas horas antes… _

La mirada de la chica se ensombreció considerablemente y fulmino con la mirada el sobre rojo que seguía parloteando.

_y tú, por mayoría de votos, fuiste la escogida para acompañarlos en la lectura… además, claro, de que hoy tenias junta y ya llevabas todos los libros encima jajá nos ahorraste muchísimo tiempo y furia marca Mujer Weasley. En fin, el tiempo está detenido y no avanzara, además de que no podrás regresar a casa para hacernos sufrir lo indecible, hasta que se terminen de leer todos los libros. Siéntete contenta, que cumplirás tu sueño de ver a tus "bomboncitos" más jóvenes jajá._

-¡Les juro que sabrán por qué los Cruciatus están penados con Azkaban cuando regrese y les dé una lección!-grito la chica mientras pateaba el suelo, causando que el castillo cimbrara, y se cruzaba de brazos, cuando el vociferador se "comió" a sí mismo.

-¡Como se atreve!-chillo Umbrige-¡Y encima frente miembros del Ministerio!-se encogió con la mirada que le dirigió la azabache.

-Cállese, viejo sapo estúpido-escupió con furia hacia ella, recibiendo una mirada de admiración de varios alumnos y un ladrido que sonó a risa de parte del perro.

-Señorita-la llamo el director, con una voz que intentaba controlar la furia de la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Dumbledore!-sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa cuando cayó en cuenta del numerito que estaba dando-Uh… eh… yo… lo siento-balbuceo avergonzada-es que me sacan de quicio y… pues… eso-y hubo un pensamiento general de que se veía adorable

-No se preocupe, ahora, ya que todos estamos aquí y por lo visto no hay manera de que usted lo evite, ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?-pregunto amablemente el mayor.

-¡Oh! Bueno, me llamo Nocturne y…-le dedico una ligera sonrisa a la persona que la interrumpió en ese momento.

-¿Cómo es esto posible, Nina?-pregunto asombrado un azabache.

-Hay Harry, bombón-con esto se gano miradas irritadas de algunas chicas, en especial de cierta pelirroja-A mi no me preguntes, aun que seguro alguien-y fulmino los restos del vociferador-anduvo husmeando entre mis libros-suspiro con resignación, pero rio divertida junto con el de ojos verdes, ganándose una mirada de total confusión de todo el comedor.

-Harry, ¿La conoces?-balbucearon Ron y Hermione

-Bueno, señorita Darkenss-intervino Snape, arrastrando las palabras, cruzando una mirada significativa con ella y con Albus.

-¿Si Sevy?-lo animo jocosa la chica, sonriéndole y ganándose una fulminante mirada de su parte a la que los alumnos se encogieron.

-¿Por qué no empezamos con todo esto de una vez?-ella ladeo la cabeza, sacada de onda-¡Los libros!-agrego molesto.

-¡ah!-y se sonrojo levemente, mientras todos en el comedor soltaban suaves risitas-¡Eso! Bueno, si, tienes razón, los libros…-recorrió a todos de lugar en la mesa Gryffindor, a partir de Remus, con un empujón, y se sentó a un lado de Harry, que rio divertido y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se sentara a un lado de Ginny, que estaba sentada frente a él-pues este es el primero, allá les va-revolvió en su mochila, saco un libro, con un tronido de dedos lo hizo aparecer frente a Dumbledore y guardo el que ella leía antes, ganándose una mirada asombrada de todo el comedor.

-¿Cuál estabas leyendo?-le pregunto curioso Harry.

-El quinto-respondió sombríamente Nocturne, preocupándolo un poco por ello, mientras abría su termo y tomaba un trago de café.

-Bueno, el título del libro es: _**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**_-leyó el director, quien miro sobre sus lentes al trió dorado y a la ahora alegre Nocturne.

Todos voltearon a mirar al nombrado, que se encogió en su sitio.

-Hay-gimió Hermione.

-No quisiera tu suerte amigo-Ron le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Harry, quien hundió la cara entre sus manos.

-¡Eh! Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Esto será divertido!-aplaudió feliz Nina, siendo secundada por un ladrido de perro, al que ella miro con nostalgia y acaricio, recibiendo un lengüetazo y una extraña mirada de su parte.

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere leer primero?-pregunto jovial el director.

-Yo-dijo la profesora Sinistra mientras avanzaba hacia el anciano, que le dio el libro-_**El niño que vivió**_-leyó al abrir el libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de este tipo q hago (se aceptan sugerencias para mejorar :P) así q estoy emocionada! Casi no tengo publicado nada aquí (nada mas un One-Shot de Inazuma Eleven…) porque… no sé, creo q soy bazofia escribiendo XP y como soy cruel les cuelgo esto aquí :D (XD) y lo demás me lo guardo pa mi y pa mis otras cuentas en otros lados *muajajajaja(?)* Como sea, aquí hay una nueva chica q al parecer conoce a Harry, Snape y otras personillas q ahorita namas se quedaron idiotas y por eso no hablaron(?), desde hacia tiempo, oh! Ella! Sip… la utilizare para otros fics también, porque a mí me parece un amor~ (creo q su playera dice como serán la mayoría xD) pero bueh~ espero les guste, y recuerden: dejar un review, hasta ahora, no ah matado a nadie u.ú

Chao-Chao!


	2. Capitulo 1: El niño que vivío

-"_Es esa noche_"-pensaron apesumbrados varios adultos

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-¿Qué una ballena y una jirafa-caballo vivan en la misma casa es normal?-pregunto aparentemente anonada Nina, provocando risillas entre algunos de la Orden y el trió dorado

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

-¿Extraño?

-¿Misterioso?

-¿Tonterías?

-La magia-les respondió con un movimiento "mágico" de dedos Harry a Ron y Hermione, que medio rieron medio bufaron indignados con los demás.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

-¿Tadralos?-preguntaron confundidos los Sangre Pura.

-Taladros-les corrigió Hermione-sirven para hacer hoyos en la pared.

-Es increíble, siguen confundidos a pesar de que lo describiste fácil-se rio Nina, mirando las caras de los demás, interrumpiendo a Malfoy, que había abierto la boca para decir algo

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. **

-¡Es taaaaaaan guapo!-suspiro Ginny, haciendo como que se desmayaba, burlándose.

-¡Quiero a ese hombre!-soltó sarcástica Tonks

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,**

-Que mujer más guapa-dijo George codeándose con su gemelo.

-Creo que me eh enamorado-suspiro dramáticamente Fred.

**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

-¡Chismosa!-mascullo Molly, las mujeres asintieron de acuerdo con ella

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-¿Dudley? No se pero… creo que le tengo lastima-murmuro Dean Thomas haciendo una mueca.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¡¿Lo de los Potter?!-dijeron indignados la mayoría en el comedor

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, **

-Cosa que era una bendición para ella-Remus hizo una mueca

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, **

-¡Eh! ¡James no era una inútil! Vago, ¡pero no inútil!-protesto Remus, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de perro

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

-¡Gracias a Merlín por ello!

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Sí, tienen razón-todos miraron impactados a Nocturne-nadie quiere que ese pequeño bollo apestoso corrompa a Harry-y rieron-suspiraron al entenderle.

**Nuestra** **historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

-¿Misteriosos?

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, **

-¡Amo tus descripciones, Harry!-dijeron al unisono los gemelos, riéndose.

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. **

-¡Qué malcriado!

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. **

-¡Y encima lo alienta!-continuo Molly

**Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

-¿Un gato?-preguntaron la mayoría en el comedor

-Nah, un sapo-Nina se reía disimuladamente

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). **

-Claro que no, ¿Verdad, Minerva?-solo recibió en respuesta una mirada severa que hizo que se riera un poco más fuerte que antes.

Los pocos que le entendieron, o sonrieron disimuladamente o se rieron, los que no, miraban confundidos el intercambio.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

-Que monótono-dijo un chico Gryffindor haciendo una mueca

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-¡¿Ridícula?! ¡Nuestra ropa no es ridícula!-chillaron molestos los sangre pura y algunos mestizos.

-Claro que no-intento tranquilizarlos Hermione-solo es que como ese tipo de ropa no se usa desde hace mucho, más o menos por el siglo XIX, y no están acostumbrados a verla-explico ella

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

-Sí, claro, nueva-los nacidos de muggles y algunos mestizos rodaron los ojos ante la reacción de los demás

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**

Los mayores hicieron una mueca, era _esa _noche en definitiva.

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

Muchos hicieron muecas, molestos.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. **

Algunos rieron de forma despectiva por ello, mientras otros bufaban.

**Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

-Monótono y aburrido-recalco nuevamente el mismo chico.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. **

-El correo de magos está demasiado activo, ¿No creen?-señalo un Ravenclaw de tercero.

-¿Por qué no han visto antes una lechuza?-pregunto un pequeño Hufflepuff

-Porque es una ciudad, los muggles solo llegan a ver lechuzas en ciertos lugares, como bosques, y eso si tienen suerte-explico Hermione-por ejemplo, la mayoría de los nacidos de muggles que estamos en Howarts jamás vimos una lechuza hasta que llegamos aquí-le niño le agradeció con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor **

-¿Eso era estar de buen humor?-pregunto incrédulo Ron, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta de parte de Harry.

**hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.**

**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Dumbledore se removió un poco incomodo por la miradas que le dedicaban McGonagall y Lupin, una severa y otra furibunda. Mientras que a los demás adultos se les veía más deprimidos.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

-Cobarde-mascullaron en la sala

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

-¡Claro que es un apellido especial!

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

-¡Hay no! ¡Qué horror!-Nocturne se tapo la cara en un gesto horrorizado-¿Te imaginas llamarte así, Harry?-se volteo hacia él, quien hizo una mueca.

-Jamás hubiera dejado a James hacer semejante barbaridad-dijo Lupin negando con la cabeza, Canuto ladro de acuerdo.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-estaría total y absolutamente orgulloso-dijo el profesor Flitwick, Harry lo miro con sorpresa y agradecimiento después.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —**

-espere, ¿Cómo? ¡Harry! ¡¿Tu sabias que esa morsa sabia modales?!-Harry negó, sonriendo ligeramente a Fred

**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

-Ah, no, creo que te equivocaste hermano-George pareció tan decepcionado como Fred, causando varias risas por su actitud

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-¿Feliz? ¡¿Feliz?!-chillaron indignados varios adultos y alumnos

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado **_**muggle**_**, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-eso lo explica todo-los gemelos negaron con la cabeza, suspirando.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

Los que ya habían entendido lo de antes comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente, pero los cayó una nueva mirada de la profesora.

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa**.

-Típico de Minny-desestimo Nina con un gesto de mano, recibiendo también una mirada severa que respondió con una sonrisa insolente.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

-No sé cómo puede ser tan cobarde como para temerle a un palito-dijo una pequeña Slytherin negando con la cabeza, su mesa la miro contrariada y los demás sorprendidos.

-Yo tampoco, chica, y llevo tratando con el casi 6 años-respondió Nina haciendo una mueca, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Harry, ¿Por qué trataría ella con su tío?

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, **

-¡Chismosa!-y estaba claro que el estima de Molly y de todas las mujeres presentes jamás tendría…

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué bella frase!-dijo con sarcasmo Ginny.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica— misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Varios gruñeron, no les gustaba nada como hablaba de los Potter.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien.**

**Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

-Raro tu-le saco la lengua al libro un pequeño Gryffindor

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... **_**su grupo**_**.**

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

-Cobarde-repitió la mayoría, molestos, cada momento odiaban más a esos muggles idiotas.

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Pues la verdad nadie pidió su opinión-gruño Ginny.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Yo creo que no sería una mala idea volver a hacerles una visita un día de estos-mascullo por lo bajo Tonks.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

-ojala no hubiera estado equivocado-murmuro Harry algo abatido.

Nina lo miro de reojo mientras volvía a tomar café, sabía que él estaba pensando que por fin sabría quien lo dejo con esas remolachas con patas, esperaba que no se enojara demasiado con el viejo.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron de algún lado del comedor

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

Harry miro al director, pero este no miraba a nadie, sus ojos estaban centrados en algún punto del lugar, sin su característico brillo, con un aire deprimido, pero nadie más que el pareció notarlo.

-Dumbledore-se escucho como murmullo general.

**Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. **

-Nah, Busil Mumblermore-varios se rieron por lo bajo a lo dicho por Nina.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

El mayor negó con la cabeza, en realidad lo sabía.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. **

-¡Yo quiero uno de esos!-chillaron al unisonó los gemelos, Ron, Tonks, Nocturne y unos cuantos chicos mas, Dumbledore solo sonrió levemente.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

¡Oh! ¡Si se hubieran visto ellos mismos! Algunos, léase los gemelos, Lee Jordan, y los mas inmaduros, se estaban partiendo de la risa por las caras que pusieron los que por fin habían entendido. La profesora-soy-una-amargada-McGonagall los callo de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿Qué hace usted allí, profesora?-pregunto un alumno, muchos se miraron entre sí.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Varios volvieron a soltar risitas.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo—respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

El ambiente se tenso.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles **_**se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Los hermanos Weasley se miraron cómplices.

-¡A no! ¡Que ni se les ocurra!-los reprendió su madre-¡Nada de estrellas fugaces!-sentencio.

-¡Pero mama!-replicaron como niños chiquitos.

-¡Nada!-los hermanos se cruzaron de brazos, enfurruñados, causando risas en los demás.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Si el ambiente se relajo, de nuevo se había puesto tan tenso como estaba antes.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles **_**lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron varios sangre pura

— **¿Un qué?**

Se escucharon risitas por todos lados.

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles **_**que me gusta mucho.**

-Oh…-y nuevas risas se escucharon

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Harry y otros asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho por el director, mientras los demás seguían estremeciéndose por el nombre

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

-Es solo que usted no es un sádico demente megalómano—señalo Tonks

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-Me quedo con lo que dijo Tonks-dijo Ginny, varios asintieron de acuerdo y McGonagall solo los miro.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-demasiada información-gimieron varios.

-Yo estuve hay-sonrió Remus, todos lo miraron-después les cuento-rio bajito.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, **

A Harry y Ron, inconscientemente, les recordó a Hermione

**la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

La Subdirectora lo miro con reproche, jamás le había gustado que le hiciera eso.

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Varios en el lugar sintieron un nudo en la garganta y se removieron en sus sitios.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con el cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

Lo mismo sucedió en el salón, pero de nuevo, solo Harry lo noto.

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

Harry lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, algo le decía que si sabía, miro a Nina para confirmarlo, ella solo saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo sambutió en la boca al azabache, diciéndole así que ella no diría nada de nada.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Remus se removió en su asiento, incomodo, si tan solo el… Un zape lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia el origen del golpe y la chica negó con la cabeza, prohibiéndole con la mirada pensamientos tan "estúpidos". El licántropo la miro anonado, ¿Cómo pudo ella...?

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

Harry y varios más asintieron de acuerdo con ello.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-¿Una carta?-repitieron en el Gran Comedor sin poder creérselo.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.**

**Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

El mencionado hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras varios asentían de acuerdo con lo dicho por la profesora.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

Pero el caso es que jamás estaría preparado para hacerlo. Harry miro al director con cierto agradecimiento, pero también algo de irritación, ¡Lo había mandado con los Dursley, por Merlín! Suspiro y volvió a prestar atención.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Se escucharon risitas por semejante ocurrencia, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la profesora y los mandara a callar con una mirada.

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida-dijeron al unisonó varias personas, haciendo que el mencionada se ruborizara y sonriera tímidamente.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Hagrid le sonrió agradecido a Dumbledore, que le devolvió el gesto

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

Muchos contuvieron el aire y miraron interesados al libro. Y mientras Harry rodaba los ojos, Nocturne pensaba lo divertido que era mirarlos emocionarse así.

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

Se escucho un ladrido, aparentemente de emoción, y seguidas unas risitas de algún punto justo a un lado de Harry.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. **

No pudieron evitarlo, comenzaron a reírse por la descripción. Después de un momento, mientras recobraban la compostura, un ruborizado Hagrid le pedía a la profesora que continuara.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

El perro ladro y meneo la cola, ansioso y emocionado. Los de la Orden y los que sabían quién y cómo era ahogaron risitas y contuvieron miradas reprobadoras.

-_¡Aparecí_ _desde el primer libro! ¡Y mi moto!_-fue lo que ladro y nadie entendió-_¡Chúpate esta Remus! ¡Envídiame!_-miro al aludido, quien rodo los ojos, no era difícil para el entenderle, después de todo, era su mejor amigo.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles **_**comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache,**

-¡Qué lindo!-chillaron las alumnas, haciendo sonrojar a Harry bajo la burlona mirada de los chicos.

**sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Todos se giraron a ver a Harry, quien, incomodo, se hundió en su sitio y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra lo tragara.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

-¡Mucha información!-gimieron los alumnos.

-Yo quiero verla-soltaron al unisonó Tonks y Nocturne mirando al director con curiosidad, haciendo que todos las mirasen como si tuvieran tres cabezas.

-Algún día les dejare verla-respondió Dumbledore sonriendo ligeramente.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba.**

-¡Awwww~!-corearon las chicas de Howarts suspirando, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara de nuevo.

**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

Canuto gruño y ladro, en falso tono de enojo, mirando a Hagrid.

-Lo ofendes-le aclaro Nina al semigigante, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

Unas risitas disimuladas se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor.

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

Harry le sonrió con simpatía a Hagrid, que respondió con una tímida sonrisa

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras**

**Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

-¡En el umbral!-chillo Molly-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a un niño pequeño en el umbral?!-se veía enojadísima, barios se hundieron en sus asientos con algo de temor-¡Pudo haberse enfermado! ¡¿Qué si alguien se lo hubiera robado?!-_parece una leona_ pensó distraídamente Nocturne comiendo papas, salidas de algún lugar desconocido, completamente en discordancia con la situación.

-Molly, ya deberías saber que yo jamás le hubiera dejado sin protección-hablo tranquilamente el director, apenas mirándola-lo deje con hechizos para evitar que se enfriara y enfermara, y que personas que no fueran los Dursley lo encontraran-explico él, parecía realmente abatido

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Dumbledore recibió un par de malas miradas, pero no le importaron mucho, siguió mirando a un punto indeterminado de la pared sin ese característico brillo en sus ojos. Harry lo miro, sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-No deberías enojarte-le susurro Nina pepito-grillo-osease-conciencia-de-Harry comiendo papitas-debes de recordar que Albus es un humano, y también que debe tener sus razones-se sonrieron cómplices.

-No sé qué aria sin ti-dramatizo Harry.

-lo sé, lo sé, yo se que sin mí no serias nada-hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Ginny los miro celosa, ella y Hermione eran las únicas que habían visto el intercambio, ¿De dónde se conocían esos dos? ¿Acaso… habían sido o son pareja? Pero Harry estaba con Cho… ¡Además! Ella tenía novio. Se reprendió mentalmente y presto atención al libro. Hermione lo miro todo con asombro y curiosidad, esto gritaba "INTERESANTE" por todos lados.

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

**Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. **

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

La profesora se gano algunas miradas de simpatía. Harry y Dumbledore intercambiaron miradas, el menor negó con la cabeza y le dedico una mini sonrisa, que el mayor devolvió.

_Platicas mudas_ pensó Nocturne algo irritada _Bueno, al menos se que no está enojado con el director_ se encogió de hombros.

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el**

**Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

No importaron mucho las explicaciones del Director, igual se gano una muy mala mirada de la señora Weasley.

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

-sí que la necesite…-susurro Harry bastante "desinflado".

Tanto Ron como Nina, que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, le pusieron una mano en el hombro y Sirius apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Harry, como signo de consuelo y disculpa.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

McGonagall lo miro mal, ella le había dicho claramente que no era buena idea que lo dejan con ellos, pero claro, jamás la escucha.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»**

La profesora Sinistra termino de leer y regreso a su asiento.

-Bien…-hablo el Director-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?-la profesora Sprout se levanto y tomo el libro, iba a comenzar a leer cuando…

-¡Esperen!-grito Nina levantándose de golpe y desparramando sus papitas por la mesa, hurgo en los bolsillos de su falda y saco una varita.

-¿Tuya?-pregunto Harry señalando la varita.

-Mía~-le respondió.

-¿Qué paso con la otra?

-Me la robo un loco Megalómano cuando le dije que la mía era más guay que la tuya y la de él, juntas, y pues eso, se puso peor que un Basilisco hidrofobico gay "en sus días" con complejo de soy-lo-mejor-de-lo-mejor-y-se-callan-Bitches y pues etc., me quede sin varita y tuve que comprarme otra, luego te cuento detalles, pero en fin-todos la miraban con la boca abierta, mientras Snape la veía anonado, conocía su "situación actual" y no concebía aquella relajada explicación-ahora mismo tengo que…-dejo sin terminar la oración y movió su varita.

Justo en frente de la puerta del Gran Comedor aparecieron tres maniquíes, que eran la viva imagen de los Dursley. Hizo un par de encantamientos más y volvió a sentarse.

-Comience por favor-pidió amablemente a la profesora, quien solo atino a leer.

-El capitulo se llama: _**El vidrio que se desvaneció**_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay ._. me tarde más de lo que esperaba u.ú en serio, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, no tome en cuenta que mi lado lector-compulsivo-obsesivo (¬¬) saldría a flote para gritarme en mi cabeza con una extrañamente-parecida-a-la-de-mi-mejor-amigo(!) vocecita que me decía que era inhumano interrumpir así la lectura del capítulo e intentaba por todos los medios que no la hiciera (O.o). ¡Ush! Me sentía tan mal por tardarme… QwQ especialmente porque ustedes adorablemente hermosos y bellos lectores me dejaron reviews y follows y me pusieron hasta en favoritos y… TT-TT ¡Pero aquí'ta! Espero les guste, exprimí mi cerebro para ello! Bueno… espero no les molesten mis exageraciones dignas de una Drama Queen XD Intentare apresurarme con el segundo… denme mis zapes si me tardo -w-

Recuerden: un Review jamás ha matado a nadie y creo que jamás lo ara… (xD)

Cuídense amores~ Ciao~


	3. Capitulo 2: El vidrio que se desvanecio

-Magia accidental-fue el murmullo general, algunos más excitados que otros.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años **

-¡Diez años!-exclamo la mayoría

-¡Dah~! ¿Pues qué esperaban? ¿Qué se leyera hasta cuando le cambiaban los pañales?-varios se sonrojaron por lo que había dicho Nina, ella tenía razón.

Harry se rio disimuladamente, pero cuando cruzo su mirada con Ginny, se quedo mudo, había algo en ellos que no lograba definir, que… Le dieron un codazo para que prestara atención.

**desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, **

Dumbledore volvió a recibir una mirada fulminante de Molly.

**pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. **

-jamás lo hará-murmuro Harry

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

-¿Pelota rosada?-preguntaron los gemelos Weasley, aparentemente confundidos, aun que poco después comenzaron a reírse…

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, **

-Jamás fue pequeño-dijo Harry riéndose junto con ellos y los demás.

**y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Algunos tuvieron la pequeñísima esperanza de que ya no estuviera allí…

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí,**

Varios suspiraron decepcionados y algo irritados.

-¿Por qué no hay fotos tuyas, Harry?-pregunto "tranquilamente" Remus, prometiendo que si era lo que pensaba, los aria sufrir…

El menor solo desvió la mirada y pareció tan interesado en una palomilla que no respondió, eso les dio mala espina.

**durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-¡No está bien despertar así un niño!-chillo la señora Weasley.

-Oh, así que estás de acuerdo con que está mal-dijeron inocentemente los gemelos-esperamos que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que vayas a despertarnos a nosotros, mama-las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero ella se ruborizo, y sintiendo una punzada de culpa, los callo con una mirada hostil.

-¡Pero yo lo hago con amor!-los hermanos Weasley alzaron una ceja, escépticos

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. **

-¿Cómo pudiste escuchar eso desde tu cuarto, Harry?-pregunto George mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-Emmmn… ¿Tengo bueno oído?-le sonrió nervioso e incomodo ante las miradas escépticas que le mandaban

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

Remus y Canuto miraron fijamente a Harry, ¿Se acordaba?

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Fruncieron el seño, ¿Qué era eso?

-Duddy~-repitieron al unisonó Tonks y Nina, sonriendo burlonas

Remus miro con una sonrisa a la metamorfomaga, le parecía tan linda…

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

-¡El no dijo nada!-chillaron las mujeres, indignadas.

Hermione solo miro a Harry, suspicaz, ¿No se suponía que él estaba en el piso de arriba y la cocina en el de abajo? No creía que la vos de su tía fuera tan fuerte…

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

-No te preocupes Harry, nadie te culparía por ocultarlo-dijo Fred, negando con la cabeza junto con su hermano.

-Si sabes que le hablas a un libro, ¿O me equivoco?-se ruborizo por la 'inocente' pregunta de Nocturne bajo la mirada burlona y risas de los demás.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, **

-¡¿Arañas?!-pregunto Ron escandalizado y horrorizado.

-tranquilízate Ron-Harry rodo los ojos, pero se le veía realmente incomodo-_¿Qué pensaran ellos cuando lo sepan? ¿Qué dirán?_-pensó él, jamás se los había dicho y no quería que se enteraran así, es más, ni quería que se enteraran de ello, casi nadie lo sabía, trago saliva, nervioso.

**se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas**,

Ron lo miro horrorizado de nuevo. Harry rodo los ojos, intentando que no le vieran tan nervioso. Nina se mordía el labio, con una nueva bolsa de papitas abiertas, indecisa, un momento después la había abandonado para tomar la mano de Harry y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, dándole un apoyo que el agradeció apoyando la suya en la de ella. Ni a Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y Canuto, se les pasó eso por alto, y la primera hervía en celos.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Todo quedo en silencio, ni una mosca se atrevía a hacer sonido alguno. Draco Malfoy le miro con la boca abierta, al igual que el profesor de pociones y Slytherin, todos ellos están impresionados de aquello, jamás se imaginaron que él, el Golden Boy, 'San Potter', el 'consentido', el 'arrogante', hubiera dormido en una alacena. Y era obvio que los demás también estaban igual, pues creían, como ellos, que era prácticamente reverenciado por sus familiares. El gran perro negro comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente hacia los maniquíes, que repentinamente se vieron fusilados con miradas hostiles

-Harry-llamo Hermione después de unos momentos-¿Es cierto?-pregunto bajito.

-Si-respondió, Nina le dio un apretón para apoyarlo, cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-pregunto ella, con el ceño fruncido y elevando cada vez más la voz-¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Pudiste habernos contado!-el aludido se mordió el labio-¡¿Qué no confías en nosotros?!-ella se veía dolida, como Ron.

-yo… lo siento Herm…-Harry abrió los ojos y los miro-pero es que… yo no sabía cómo reaccionarían y…-malas palabras, eso los había herido mas

-Dormías en una alacena…-murmuro Ron, mirándole-pero cuando fui por ti ya tenias un cuarto-su voz tenía una nota de dolor, era obvio que se sentía culpable.

-Bueno, creo que la razón aparecerá en el libro y…-ahora se sentía bazofia, había lastimado a sus amigos, pero es que el simplemente no había querido que ellos conocieran esa horrorosa parte de su vida.

-Hermione, Ron-dijo Ginny con voz de regaño, tragándose la celosa furia que sentía por la 'extraña'-el a lo mejor no quería decirles por que no querían que se enteraran de eso, ¿Ustedes querrían que alguien se enterara de ello? Si, quizá se sintieran mejor, ¿Pero de que serviría? Solo los preocuparían y quizá hasta sentirían lastima de ustedes, y seguro que no querrían eso, ¿O sí?-Harry la miro asombrado y agradecido, era verdad, y eso había servido para aplacarlos, sus miradas se encontraron y ella le regalo una sonrisa, sonrojándose ambos levente.

-l-lo siento-tartamudeo Mione, culpable, pero el chico de oro solo le sonrió para hacerle saber que no importaba

McGonagall y Molly miraban de una forma fiera y hostil al director.

-¡Una alacena!-repitieron furiosas al mismo tiempo, el director solo agacho la cabeza, culpable.

-¡Le dije que era mala idea!-recrimino la subdirectora

-Era necesario Minerva, lo sabes-eso solo la hizo enojarse más y comenzara a recriminarle.

-_¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Lo hacían dormir en una alacena! ¡Si yo tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde!-_se lamentaba Remus.

"_Hechizos NO permitidos: Imperdonables_" apareció en letras fluorescentes sobre los maniquíes, ganándose la atención y haciendo que al siguiente momento fueran acribillados a hechizos.

-¡SILENCIO Y TRANQUILICENSE!-grito de pronto Harry con un _Sonorus_ involuntario y levantándose de golpe, tirando a Nina contra Remus, que le lanzo una mirada hostil pero comprensiva, estaba molesto, el no quería su lastima, todos se callaron y lo miraron-por favor, profesora Sprout, siga leyendo-pidió el.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. **

Todos los sangre Pura se giraron a ver a Hermione, ella se sonrojo y bufo.

- Una computadora es una máquina electrónica que recibe y procesa datos para convertirlos en información útil, una colección de circuitos integrados y otros componentes relacionados que pueden ejecutar con exactitud, rapidez y de acuerdo a lo indicado por un usuario o automáticamente por otro programa-empezó a explicar ella con todo profesoral- Un televisor es un aparato electrónico destinado a la captación de las imágenes y sonidos en origen, y su emisión y difusión por diferentes medios que usualmente consta de una pantalla y mandos-el señor Weasley la miraba fascinado, como si fuera una fuente de valiosísimo conocimiento por la que valiera la pena arriesgar todo

-una bicicleta es como una escoba con ruedas, que no vuelta y en la que tienes que pedalear para avanzar-interrumpió Seamus con fines prácticos, ganándose una mirada hostil de Hermione.

Pero los Sangre Pura se habían quedado aun más confundidos, y los miraban como si fueran uno de los bichos más raros del planeta.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, **

Comenzaron a reírse mientras Harry repetía: _Un completo misterio~_

**excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, **

Gruñeron molestos, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese…?

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

-No Harry, eso es genética Potter-dijo Remus como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Genética Potter?-pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Sí, por ejemplo, todo primogénito Potter es idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre-respondió Nina

-Siempre son flacos y bajos antes de dar el estirón en la adolescencia-siguió Remus

-Son unos miopes de campeonato-Harry le gruño a Nina, que le saco la lengua

-Pelo rebelde y revuelto, todo un caso perdido-Lupin le sonrió

-Y son un imán de problemas, entre otras cosas, ¿Verdad Minerva?-pregunto insolente mirando a la profesora.

-Oh, cállense-gruño McGonagall callando las risas que se empezaron a escuchar desde "genética Potter" y le pidió a su colega continuar.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

-¿No te compraban ropa?-preguntaron incrédulamente todos.

-No…-susurro incomodo.

-¡Me los cargo!-grito Tonks lanzándole un maleficio a los maniquíes, que causo una reacción en cadena hasta dejarlos completamente incinerados

Snape se medio atraganto con su saliva, la infancia del 'insufrible' de Potter era muy parecida a la de él, se mordió el labio, era imposible, y de todas formas él seguía siendo igual de cretino que su padre.

-¡Huy!-Nocturne se vio obligada a reemplazarlos un par de veces más-¡TRANQUILOS!-chillo levantándose y mirándolos más con las manos en las caderas, moviendo peligrosamente la varita entre sus dedos-¡Ni que fuera lo peor!-y se sentó cruzada de brazos.

Harry le agradeció con la mirada y se giro a ver a Ginny, quien se había sentado a regañadientes y se mordía el labio mirando al libro preocupada, se sonrojo pensando que se veía bonita preocupándose…por el…

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante**

-lo hemos dicho-dijeron al unisonó el licántropo y la chica.

-Es más, hasta parecen repollitos-se burlo Nocturne, haciéndolo sonrojar al más puro estilo Weasley y los demás se empezaran a reír imaginándoselo, y mucho mas sus compañeros de habitación, pues ya se las habían visto.

-¡Cállate!-le gruño mientras le daba un zape, callando a todos por esa actitud, jamás le habían visto pegarle a una chica.

-¡Pero si no miento!-le regreso ella el zape haciendo un mohín

-¡No importa si no mientes!-la miro ceñudo

-¿Señor Potter?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall, preguntándole con la mirada lo que había omitido.

-Ah…-miro a todos lados, todos lo miraban, se sonrojo de nuevo

-Así y más pesado nos llevamos, Minerva-explico con calma Nocturne haciendo que la profesora alzara una ceja, ¿Qué era esa manía de llamarla por su nombre? A nadie se le había pasado por alto aquello desde el primer capitulo

_¿Qué así se llevaban?_ Pensó asombrado el comedor, _¿Cómo era posible?_ Las chicas la miraron como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo, ¡Estaba corrompiendo a su caballerito! Nina y Harry rodaron los ojos, si esto decían por un zape, no se imaginaban como podían reaccionar cuando a Nocturne se le fuera la lengua y Harry tuviera que amonestarla.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Hicieron muecas de desagrado e irritación, ese niño no les agradaba. Pocos parecieron notar que los maniquíes temblaban ante las fulminantes miradas que les mandaban, y esos mismos pocos sonrieron de una forma tan sádica que Nina se sintió orgullosa de ellos al notarlo.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

-¡Discúlpenme!-gruño Harry rodando los ojos.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que te gustara tu cicatriz?-pregunto Ron

-Déjalo Ronald-le gruño Hermione-esto era antes de saber realmente por que la tenia-explico ahora de manera más general, todos en el Gran Comedor asintieron, pero aun les costaba un poco creer aquello

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

-¡Como se atreve!-chillo la señora Weasley-¡Un niño tiene derecho a preguntar las cosas que quiera!-las mujeres presentes asintieron de acuerdo con ella, fusilando con la mirada al maniquí de Tía Petunia.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Los profesores miraron a Harry, que ni se dio por enterado.

-_¿Seria por eso que nunca preguntaba en clases?_-se preguntaron ellos mirando ahora con una horrible rabia y promesas de mil años de infierno a la señora Dursley.

El perro gruño y le ladro al maniquí, en una posición como de ataque, Nocturne lo miro de reojo, saco su termo y lo abrió.

-Canuto-llamo ella, atrayendo la atención de todos-¿Por qué no vas a por tu dueño? A puesto a que le encantara estar aquí y freír a hechizos a esos maniquís-le guiño un ojo.

El señor Weasley, comprendiendo, se apresuro y abrió la puerta del gran comedor, dándole paso libre al perro para salir y las cerro tras de él.

-¿Nina?-pregunto sorprendido Harry mientras ella tomaba café, que seguía caliente.

-Sí, Harry, lo sé-respondió ella-Si, Hermione, pensé en ello-agrego distraídamente antes de que la susodicha hablara-No Ron-ahora parecía fastidiada-no te daré mis ranas de chocolate-fusilo con la mirada al pelirrojo, que arrugo la nariz, disconforme-te daré los honores, Mione-agrego dramáticamente llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente.

-Está bien-acepto ella riendo ligeramente-bien-ahora adopto un tono serio y miro a todos de una forma tan o más severa que McGonagall, tanto que hasta los aurores se removieron incómodos por la mirada y la profesora la mirara inmensamente orgullosa-ahora mismo, va a venir alguien a quien tienen terminantemente prohibido hacerle daño-los recorrió con la mirada, para ver si alguien se oponía, como cuando les negaba terminantemente a Ron y Harry copiar sus apuntes.

-Nos valdrá un reverendo pepino que sean mayores, aurores, Ministros o profesores-agrego Ron.

-Si le hacen daño se las tendrán que ver conmigo-dijeron al unisonó Harry y Nina

-Y nosotros les ayudaremos-agregaron los gemelos Weasley, entendiendo a que se referían.

Molly quiso protestar, pero se quedo callada, asintiendo con la cabeza solemnemente como el resto de la Orden para agregar peso a esas palabras.

Ese mismo momento fue el que aprovecho un hombre alto, de cabello negro y hermosos ojos grises que tenían un brillo burlón y travieso, sonriendo, para aparecer en todo su esplendor. Al comprender quien era los aurores, Umbrige, los del ED y profesores se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Sirius!-grito Harry yendo a abrazar a su padrino

-¡Cachorro!-respondió este mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Los del ED se relajaron y guardaron las varitas, al igual que los profesores y lo aurores, aun que estos últimos a regañadientes y por que fue orden de Shacklebolt.

-¿Qué para mí no hay abrazo?-pregunto Nocturne levantada y con los brazos extendidos, con una sonrisa burlona idéntica a la de él.

-¡Oh mi loca favorita! ¡Por supuesto que sí, niña!-se separo de Harry y la abrazo a ella, quien se aferro imperceptiblemente a su abrazo antes de soltarlo, él le dio un beso en la coronilla como agradecimiento, haciéndola sonrojarse, antes de separarse de ella.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron perplejos Remus y Harry al mismo tiempo-¿Tu no lo sabías?-se preguntaron entre ambos-No, yo no-hicieron una mueca-se supone que es tu mejor amigo/ga-se reprocharon, causando, a pesar de la confusa situación, que todos se rieran-que sea mi mejor amigo/ga no significa que tenga que saberlo todo de su vida-se miraron ligeramente ceñudos-¡Deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo!-se mordieron el labio y gruñeron, mejor desviaron la vista y se quedaron callados

-Vamos, ósea, ya mucha melosidad, leamos amigos míos-gruño Nina, que se sentó en su lugar y le hizo espacio a Sirius para que se sentara entre Remus y ella-siéntate aquí Sirius-le dijo ella, el asintió y le hizo caso.

Después de que saludo a Remus, Tonks, varios de la orden, a Dumbledore y a algunos chicos (para la consternación, temor y extrañeza de la mayoría de los presentes) se reinicio la lectura, sin darse cuenta del disimulado movimiento de varita que hizo Nocturne hacia la mesa de profesores y a donde se encontraba Fudge

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-Eso es imposible-dijeron Remus, Sirius, Ron y los gemelos Weasley con burla, McGonagall, Molly y Hermione con exasperación y Ginny divertida, causando que Harry se sonrojara avergonzado.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-¡Obvio! ¡Es el cabello Potter! Marca registrada-Sirius le guiño un ojo a Harry remarcando las silabas de la última palabra, causando risas en varios

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.**

-¿Sabes cocinar?-preguntaron varios, sorprendidos, y también molestos por ello en cierta medida, se suponía que un niño de su edad no debía saber y eso fue lo que le restregaron Molly y McGonagall a Dumbledore en la cara, alegando que pudo haberle sucedido un accidente.

-Y de una forma-babeo Nocturne, haciendo reír a varios por la cara que había puesto-Se enamorarían de él si probaran su celestial comida, que es la envidia de los ángeles y…-Harry, todo rojo de vergüenza, le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-No es para tanto-reprocho el abochornado

-Hasta Ron se haría gay y te amaría si probara tu comida-aseguro, asiendo que se pusiera aun más rojo.

-Debe cocinar realmente bien-logro articular Ron impresionado, Nina asintió de nuevo, y ambos se enzarzaron en una acalorada platica sobre de lo que lo harían cocinar un día de estos.

Harry gimió cuando Sirius también se les unió, jalando con él a todos los hermanos Weasley. Simplemente no pudieron evitarlo, todo Gryffindor se empezó a partir de risa por la cara del moreno, siendo seguidos después por Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, los mayores y los Slytherin simplemente sonrieron.

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

-Que yo sepa, para ser considera angelito, tendría que poder volar-apunto George.

-Y esa gran bola de manteca no podría ni aun que quisiera-señalo Fred.

Todos empezaron a reírse disimuladamente.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca**.

Pero aquí ya no reprimieron sus carcajadas

-¡Harry! ¡Nuestro héroe!-corearon entre risas los gemelos.

-Digno hijo de un merodeador-dijo Sirius con una risa canina, a coro con Remus, que reía con más "propiedad".

Los mayores solo sonrieron, tratando de no reírse.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—.** **Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-¡Ni siquiera yo recibo tantos!-exclamo sorprendido Draco Malfoy, todo el comedor se giro a verlo, el se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada.

Gryffindor lo miro escéptico, buscando a alguien que les asegurara lo dicho por él, y lo encontraron en Nocturne, que asintió para confirmarlo y alzo la mano enseñando 5 dedos, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

-¡Que niño tan malcriado! ¡Y no lo va a regañar!-exclamo furica Molly-¡Lo están echando a perder!-Harry asintió de acuerdo con ella.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

-¡Oh por Merlín!-exclamo totalmente horrorizada Hermione a coro con Ravenclaw-¡Ni siquiera sabe contar!-y quedo claro que para ellos incluso Voldemort era menos horroroso que semejante sacrilegio.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

-¡Lo está alentando!-cada vez más personas se sumaban a las exclamaciones horrorizadas

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. **

-E-eso n-no se dice, Harry-tartamudeo Molly.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Todo es mi culpa!-para sorpresa de todos no fue Remus o Sirius el que hablo, si no Nocturne, profundamente culpable-¡Si tan solo hubiera metido más empeño en convencer a mi madre!-se lamento.

-Pero igual, prefiero que vayas a ver a tu hermano una semana, a mi solo es un día con ella y ya, pero a tu hermano no lo vez el resto del año-intento tranquilizarla Harry.

-¡Pe-pero!-gimoteo.

-No, Harry tiene razón-la corto Sirius-yo debí… debimos…-suspiro y no dijo nada, ahora Harry y Nina se confabulaban para reprocharle con la mirada a Remus y a él, diciéndoles que ellos no tenían la culpa.

Ante la extraña escena, fue Hermione la que le pidió a la profesora que continuara.

**Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. **

Varios gruñeron, ¡Era solo un niño!

**Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a **_**Tibbles**_**, **_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws **_**o **_**Tufty**_**.**

-Viéndolo así, compañero, hasta a mi me costaría trabajo-dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.

Sirius se estaba aguantando la risa, imaginándose como se hubiera puesto Crookshanks al escuchar semejantes nombres para gatos.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-Ni yo a ella-refunfuño Harry

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Varios gruñeron, especial Sirius, les molestaba que lo trataran así, cuando era obvio que ellos eran los gusanos.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Ivonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

-Mal movimiento cachorro-Sirius hizo una mueca-siempre debes decirles lo contrario a lo que quieres para que suceda-instruyó el, ganándose un zape de parte de Remus y una patada de Hermione

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Se rieron imaginándose su cara.

-¡Tan bella!-suspiro Fred dramáticamente

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

-¡No va a quemar la casa!-gritaron Ginny y Sirius.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Mientras Ginny y Harry se sonrojaban por la coincidencia, Sirius se reía junto a los demás.

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

-¡Ni que fuera un animal!-grito furioso Sirius, haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos se encogiera con temor.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial—exclamó, abrazándolo.**

-¡Mama no dejada que de edtopee tu día edpeciad!-remedo Nina, con burla acida.

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

-¡Hijo de playa!*-grito lanzándole un palito de paleta al maniquí, justo en el ojo, todos la miraron extrañados.

-¡no seas grosera Nocturne!-la regaño Harry

-Lo siento papa-la chica rodo los ojos y el azabache la miro mal

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. **

**Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-Tú, maldito gilipollas de mierda-gruño Nina, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de la señora Weasley, Hermione, McGonagall y Harry.

Los demás estaban tan molestos como ella.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

Los ánimos cayeron, ya ni enojados estaban, era deprimente escuchar aquello. En un gesto idéntico, Harry, Sirius y Nina se mordieron el labio al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se sonrieran al darse cuenta.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-¡Cualquier cosa que le hagas tu, gordo de mierda, te la are pagar yo al triple!-gruño Sirius lanzándole un hechizo para derretir al maniquí de Vernon, haciendo que Nocturne tuviera que reemplazarlo de nuevo y los demás lo vieran con renovado miedo.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

-Por que siempre dices mentiras, cariño-hablo con falsa voz dulce Umbrige, a la que dirigieron miradas hostiles.

-¡No soy/es un mentiroso!-gritaron enojados Harry y Nina al unisonó, uno llevándose una mano a la otra y el otro una mano al hombro.

Sirius, Remus, Molly y otros profesores miraron con ojos entrecerrados esa acción, algo les decía que eso era una mala señal.

-No sé cómo se quito mi hechizo anterior pero… ¡_SILENCIO_!-grito apuntándola con la varita, haciendo que ya no pudiera hablar.

-Exacto-dijeron Sirius, Fred, George y Lee Jordan chocando los cinco con ella.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

El padrino de Harry sonrió de lado, vería a su cachorro hacer magia accidental.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». **

-¡Como se atreve!-chillo de una forma no muy digna Sirius-¡Se atrevió…! ¡Se atrevió a cortarle así el pelo!-por instinto llevo las manos al cabello de Harry, como revisándolo y luego llevo las manos al suyo, como si quisiera protegerlo de todo mal

Las chicas lo miraban con envidia, su pelo era sedoso, brillante y bien cuidado, se veía que se había esmerado antes de venir. Los chicos solo arquearon una ceja mientras el trió de oro, Remus, Tonks, Nina y Hagrid se partían de la risa. Dumbledore sonrió y tanto McGonagall como los profesores luchaban por no hacerlo también, extrañaban eso.

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. **

Sirius suspiro, aliviado, para luego mirar con envidia a Harry, quien le sonrió socarrón.

-¡Ha! ¡Tómala!-se burlo Nina, el mayor solo le saco la lengua infantilmente

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Nuevos hechizos volaron hacia los maniquíes y antes de que la señora Weasley comenzara a despotricar de nuevo la profesora siguió leyendo.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

-¡Que estilo!-dijeron a coro los gemelos y Nina, con lentes negros sacados de nosedonde y señalando al libro como si dispararan.

Las risas fueron cortadas por una mirada de la subdirectora

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

-Por lo menos-gruñeron en la sala.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

Los adultos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

-Te apareciste-murmuro Kingsley

-Debes ser un mago muy poderoso como para que puedas hacer eso con magia accidental-señalo Alastor, mirándolo fijamente con su ojo normal mientras el mágico seguía dando vueltas

-Yo no soy poderoso-murmuro cohibido Harry

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. **

Lo miraron con una ceja arqueada.

-Harry, está bien que estés flaco, pero no es para tanto-Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh, Cállense!-mascullo Harry mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. **

-Pensé que después de todos estos años ya habías aprendido que algo siempre te va a salir mal-dijo Nina mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, Harry solo le gruño, y enfurruñado se cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada haciendo un mohín.

Ginny sonrió levemente al verlo, le parecía tan adorable.

**Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

-Harry-le riño Molly

-Lo siento-se disculpo él.

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. **

Gruñeron irritados, incluso Fudge se veía visiblemente molesto, no podían creer que existieran personas tan desagradables.

**Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

-Hump-Canuto se cruzo de brazos-no somos gamberros-gruño.

Nocturne asintió de acuerdo, haciéndole una mueca desdeñosa al maniquí de Vernon

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

-¡Te acuerdas de mi moto!-Sirius casi parecía un niño en navidad, varios soltaron risitas al verle

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-La mía si-dijeron a coro Sirius y Nina, sacándole la lengua al libro-¡Oh! ¡Tienes una moto!-se dijeron ambos mirándose, con una sonrisita cómplice-Eso es genial, la mía es de color negro-se platicaron-Remus/Harry me regaño cuando la conseguí, por que según no era lo suficientemente responsable como para tener una-suspiraron-ya ves, creo que a veces no recuerdan que he pasado por peores cosas, como por ejemplo: tratar con Walburga, esa vieja chiflada y amargada que parece no tener mejores cosas que hacer que insultarme- Remus y Harry rodaron los ojos por semejante platica, mientras que los gemelos murmuraban algo como: 'me siento orgulloso de ellos, definitivamente admirables'

-¿Tienes una moto?-reacciono Harry, mirándola recriminatoriamente

-Si Harry, y creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tenerla-dijo taladrándolo con una mala mirada.

-Oh, discúlpame por preocuparme al recordar lo que te paso la última vez que te subiste a una moto-Harry la miro medio ofendido.

-¡Tenia 10 e iba con mi tío Thomas!-replico como una niña pequeña-¡Además! ¡No fue nada grave!-rodo los ojos

-Te pasaste dos semanas enyesada-señalo el

-Si tu tío no fuera tan paranoico como para desaparecerse a… allí-solo Hagrid y Harry entendieron eso, el primero la miro curioso-hubiera sanado antes-lo miro con ojitos de cachorrito triste.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Darkenss-interrumpió Snape, taladrándolos con la mirada-si no les molesta, queremos seguir con la lectura-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos comenzaron a reírse, cuando se calmaron, continuaron

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

Suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara y se molestara, es que simplemente se le había ido…

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-¡¿Qué ideas peligrosas?!-exclamaron horrorizados los nacidos de muggles

-Ustedes no quieren saberlo-murmuro misteriosamente Nocturne, todos la miraron horrorizados

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

Gruñeron molestos, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-Pensé que el más barato era el que venía en vasito-dijo Nina haciendo una mueca

-No-respondió Harry como si eso no fuera malo aquello-es el de conito que sabe a papel-saco la lengua con una mueca.

-¡Guagh! Odio esos conitos-dijo Tonks haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Y que lo digas-suspiraron Harry y Nina.

Todos los miraban atónitos, ¿Cómo podían tomar tan a la ligera ese trato?

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-¡Harry!-lo amonesto Nocturne, mirándolo ceñuda-¡Esos es de mala educación!-todos la miraron con la boca abierta-¡El gorila no tuvo la culpa!-Harry le sonrió de lado mientras los demás se reían al entenderle

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

Bufaron molestos, ese niño necesitaba un buen regaño para ponerlo en su lugar.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

-¡¿Permiso para comer el primero?!-chillo indignada Molly

-Que honor-murmuro molesto Ron, gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Esos tipos de verdad necesitan una buena broma-gruñeron al unisonó los gemelos, Lee Jordan, Sirius y, para sorpresa de McGonagall, Remus, cuando los cinco se dieron cuenta, se sonrieron cómplices.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Todos suspiraron, como que se les hacía que esa parte ya había tardado

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

Los Slytherin se enderezaron en sus asientos y prestaron más atención.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. **

La casa de las serpientes sonrió, haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos. Nina suspiro como si estuviera enamorada.

-¡Esa parte me encanta!-soltó mirando al libro, todos la miraron como si fuera un bichejo raro.

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, **

Muchos sonrieron de lado, con macabros pensamientos.

**pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

-¡Le esta ordenando a su padre!-grito enojada Molly-¡si mis hijos llegaran a hacer algo como eso les daría un buen castigo!-y los susodichos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

-No deberías pensar así Harry-le dijo la señora Weasley, el solo se encogió de hombros

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

-¿Las serpientes pueden giñarte un ojo?-pregunto alguien

-No se-tartamudeo Hermione

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

Los Slytherin enarcaron una ceja y lo miraron curiosos.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y mudos, no habían hablado en toda esa 'conversación' por la simple razón de que estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos como para lograr una frase coherente

-Harry, ¿Sabes hablar parsel?-pregunto Sirius, mirándole, rompiendo el silencio.

-Si…-respondió mirándolo algo inseguro, pero Sirius solo asintió y regreso la mirada al libro.

-¿Sirius?-lo llamo Remus, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada

-¿Qué?

-¿Y no vas a decir nada?-todos lo miraban, como esperando que explotara o algo así.

-No-respondió molesto-sé que es imposible que un Potter hable parsel, ya que se hereda y sé que de ninguno de los dos lados lo saco-todos lo miraron expectantes-sé también que es una habilidad generalmente de magos oscuros-continuo-pero sé que Harry es bueno, así que no tengo por qué hacer drama-se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-bien dicho bicho-acepto Nocturne sonriendo

-jamás pensé que te vería siendo tan…_sirius_**-murmuro Remus, sonriendo de lado, Canuto gruño y le saco la lengua, fingiéndose ofendido y haciéndolos reír.

-Ha, Ha, Ha, que gracioso Moony-gruño el

-Es que no están acostumbrados a verte actuar de forma madura-explico Nina, metiéndole saña.

-Creo que es mejor que guardes silencio amiga mía-dijo Harry mirando a la chica-que yo sepa tú no eres exactamente un ejemplo de madures-le sonrió burlón y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que Sirius: gruño y, de una forma extremadamente madura y seria, le saco la lengua.

Los demás entraron en reflexión, ese Black tenía algo de razón…

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO**

**VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

-Seguro que se tardo bastante-se rio Fred

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. **

-¡Pinche gordo!-gruño Nina, mientras los demás fruncían el seño, enojados con el chico.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

-Eso… fue…-balbucearon Fred y George-¡Alucinante!-felicitaron chocando las manos con él.

-¡Mi cachorro es increíble!-se jacto Sirius orgulloso, revolviéndole el cabello.

Para la sorpresa de Harry, los Slytherin le regalaron una ligera sonrisa antes de volver a sus usuales caras de desinterés.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Así que es así como entiendes el parsel…-susurro Hermione reflexiva.

-Una serpiente… te agradeció…-murmuro Ron impresionado

-Si Ron, lo hizo-Harry rodo los ojos, pero luego se puso pensativo-¿Qué habrá pasado con la serpiente?-pregunto al aire.

-La atraparon unos días después…-Nina suspiro-y la regresaron detrás de la vitrina-se mordió el labio, como evaluando que decir después-tu y yo la compramos y la llevamos a una reserva en Brasil-admitió-a tu esposa casi le da un infarto cuando entramos con ella a la casa para llevárnosla vía Red Flu directo allá por que los del departamento de trasladores aun estaban con las reparaciones de… de algo que paso-balbuceo, todos la miraron asombrados-tu esposa nos prohibió comer chocolate un mes por ello-lloriqueo.

Harry se quedo mudo, sorprendido de saber que iba a casarse, sin darse cuenta miro a Ginny de reojo y se ruborizo, ni siquiera se detuvo a procesar bien lo que su amiga había dicho, se había puesto a fantasear sobre cierta pelirroja que… se abofeteo mentalmente y se obligo a prestar atención.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

-¡Oh! ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!-comenzó Fred, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, fingiéndose sorprendido.

-¡No lo sé!-siguió George

-¡¿Qué habrá pasado?!

-¡Fue cosa de magia!

-No seas tonto, la magia no existe

-¡Dejen de hacer el payaso!-los regaño la señora Weasley, haciéndolos callar

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

-Exagerados-dijo la sala rodando los ojos.

-Imbéciles-escupió Nocturne con desdén, Harry la pellizco en una pierna por grosera y le dedico una mala mirada

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-¡Maldito bocazas hijo de puta!-chillo indignada Nina, esta vez Harry no la regaño por pelada.

-¡¿Por qué no pudo quedarse callado?!-gruñeron Fred y George

-¡Ahora Harry tendrá problemas!-Ginny se palmeo la cara.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

-¡Son unos desgraciados!-grito Molly, perdiendo la calma-¡¿Cómo que prohibirle la comida?! ¡Es un niño!-lanzo un hechizo a los maniquíes, junto con los demás que también estaban enojados, ¡Era inconcebible!

Mientras tanto Minerva le daba una de las mayores regañizas de su vida a Albus, que aceptaba sin decir ni una palabra. Nocturne llamo la atención con unas chispitas verdes con morado tronadoras en el techo y los hizo callar.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

Los adultos gruñeron, ¡Tener que esperar para arriesgarse a buscar comida! Esa no era vida, para nada, nadie merecía vivir algo así…

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. **

El ambiente se deprimió bastante más.

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. **

Lo miraron, sorprendidos y algunos hasta asustados y preocupados.

-¿Te acuerdas?-pregunto en un susurro su padrino, Harry solo asintió.

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Todos suspiraron, abatidos.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

Remus se hundió en su asiento y Sirius se removió incomodo, Tonks le sonrió al licántropo para tranquilizarlo y no se sintiera culpable, y Nina le revolvió el cabello al otro como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada.**

-Que mujer tan dramática-mascullaron por lo bajo

**Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-se desaparecían-contestaron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Harry los miro ceñudo, ¡El no sabía en ese momento!

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-¿Fuimos tus primeros amigos, Harry?-preguntaron Hermione y Ron.

-Si-respondió Harry-del colegio-hizo una mueca, pues fuera del colegio, al menos tenía a Nina, y por lo que oía y no recordaba, la había dejado de lado.

-Bueno-hablo de nuevo el director, rompiendo el tenso silencio-¿Quién leerá ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Yo, profesor-alzo la mano una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Karen-murmuro sorprendida Hermione-es una amiga mía de la biblioteca-aclaro ella, y a nadie se le hizo raro.

-Bueno, el capitulo se llama…-se aclaro la garganta, algo nerviosa-_**Las Cartas de Nadie**_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Playa: Beach

-Perra: Bitch

Su pronunciación es parecida, así q… hijo de playa es hijo de perra prácticamente xD

_Sirius_ es _Serio_ en ingles, y creo q eso lo explica todo… o no?

¡Y bueno! ¡Al fin! \(*-*)/ después de pelearme con ese coso apestoso llamado conciencia lectora ¬¬ (déjenme, estoy loca xD) esta hermosa(? Nah ._.) Drama Queen les trajo este hermonstruo capitulo para ustedes y solo ustedes, cielos, prácticamente matándome u.ú por terminarlo, en serio, soy más vaga de lo que pensé, me costó concentrarme (y eso no me pasaba antes o.ó) y escribir las cosas que me hacían partirme de risa (que al final no puse en mayoría por qué me era imposible describirlo… uwú), además de que me costó escribir mucho las partes de tensos sentimientos *véase la parte de la alacena* yo soy más de humor despreocupado y solo si el fic es Dark me salen, así que mis disculpas TTwTT… ¡Dios! En serio, me costó un trabajo… por qué anduve leyendo un Klaine y un Drarry (buenísimos!) mientras escribia y… recomendación: no lean cosas que no tengan nada que ver o un Yaoi de los personajes en cuestión que estas usando por que luego te idiotizas horrible u_ú y si lo hacen, déjenlos de leer (hayyyy~ Yaoi! Perdóname amor! Nunca quise dejar de leerte! Pero era necesarioooo! T-T), aun así, espero haberlos complacido señores/as mi s~ OwO!

Ahora, algo que no había hecho antes, responder reviews, lo haré por aquí por que cuando quise responderle a un Búho me salió con que tenia bloqueados los MP y anduve puteando al mundo porque quería responderle y no se me ocurría como XD Y bueno, como Yaoi-sama es tan grandioso y maravilloso se me ilumino (!) y ahora aprovechare para responder lo anteriores (a que soy un caso perdido? xD) Okay… ._. Del 1º al último (siento como si me estuviera comportando muy creída… y no guta) vale?:

_**Majo Lupin**_: ¡Yo también los quiero! ¡Pero se niegan a crearse bien en mi cabeza! XD tu ntp, que no importa si hasta me amenazan con inferís, continuare…. Muajajajajaja(?) kisses~ ;D

_**CinthiaRomn**_: Ouhn… yo cuando encontré mi historia en la lista de resientes también la vi interesante, hasta q me acorde y vi q la escribí yo xD y me dije: _¡Mierda! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡June imbécil!_ (y si… así de mala memoria e idiotez tengo x3) bueno, si, así es, por q los mocosos insolentes esculcaron cosas ajenas xD poco a poco se descubrirán cosas de ella, pero paciencia, es más, pienso hacer un fic especial para ella recaudando información, pero ¡Shhh! Se supone q es secreto! XD

_**Andrea18Ab**_: oh, me encanta q te encante y creas q es bueno, yo sigo con mi emosidad y pienso q doy asco, pero gracias xD

_**Owl Brain**_: me tuviste puteando al mundo toda la noche y fin de semana, sabias? Yo me moría por responderte… oh, ya ves, mi cerebro loco adora los reviews q son así, me suben el ánimo x q significa q a lo mejor estoy mejorando escribiendo *mentiraxseqnuncamejorareysoybazofia*. En fin, a mí también me encanta Nina, quizás tienes un poquillo de razón, pero también quizá no*misterius~* ¬w¬ Bueno, Harry la quiere mucho… su edad… ojo, viene del futuro, pero se ve muy joven y aun así pareciera q Harry la conoce desde hace mucho, anda! Q hay doy para pensar! Acertaste en algo por allí, pero no te diré q! *mentiraxqcreoqyatelodijetodoyalosdemastambien* ¿Sabes? A mí no me molesta q se explayen, de hecho, lo adoro, y mira namas, yo también lo hago. Yo también tenía un examen de historia, intercolegial, solo 4 de nuestra escuela fuimos a hacerlo x q somos guays ;3 (q quede en tu conciencia q solo pa complacerlos no estudie yo tampoco ¬3¬ *hump!*) Gracias por leerlo, en serio, hasta otra!


End file.
